


Ocean's Bounty

by SeedyGan (foreignobjecticus)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Crack, Other, PWP, Well fish hand jobs really, fish sex, mermaid au, yeah sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreignobjecticus/pseuds/SeedyGan
Summary: Marine biologist Kerr Avon goes out in his trawler to tag fish and nets himself more than he could ever have expected.
Relationships: Kerr Avon/Roj Blake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ocean's Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is some Willa-level crack that formed in my brain during a half-hour car trip yesterday afternoon. Take it with a huge pinch of sea salt. Thanks to my nefarious prompt buddy colonel_christie who wanted a Mermaid!AU story _with dicks_. Should have specified that before I drove away. Now you get fish porn.

The Liberator research vessel puttered out onto the flat ocean just after lunch time, the sun beating down on the deck and turning the water into a glaringly bright mirror. Avon, marine biologist and sole sailor, steered the boat out into the distance, following the rippling light until he’d reached a point several nautical miles from land. There, he released his trawl net, drove for another few minutes, and then turned the boat’s engine off.

The crane swung the full net over the side of the boat and dumped its haul onto the deck. Slimy, wriggling fish poured out, some escaping back into the ocean as the water washed them overboard, while others jumped so high they crested the other side of the boat. Avon had netted more than enough of the fish he’d come to tag. But in the middle of the catch, a large wet thing twisted and flipped itself over onto its back.

Avon froze in shock.

The torso of a man turned towards him, and for a moment Avon wondered how someone had managed to wash up so far from the coast – and alive! – but then, the more he looked, the more he saw.

The man’s torso ended somewhere on the hips… or where hips should have been. In place of legs, there was a huge, powerful tail like that of a fish, right down to the iridescent green scales and fine webbed fins. Half man, half fish… he’d heard of mermaids – of course he had! – but even in all his years studying the ocean, he’d never come across one.

The creature coughed and spluttered, body turned towards the deck, and it shuddered and gasped while the gills on the side of its neck expelled water. Even in his shock, Avon managed to analyse the behaviour of the creature well – it bent down to cough, and therefore it understood gravity. Then, it made a painful-looking effort to clear its gills to jumpstart a presumably air-based respiratory system. A look at its broad, heaving chest confirmed it; it had lungs. Avon waited for it to use them.

“Plea- _plek- ak!_ ” it coughed up more water and gulped at the air, hand clasped to its chest and reached out with the other. It held Avon back, obvious panic rising in it as Avon lurched forward with the sway of the boat. “Please wait-”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Avon replied, his voice unexpectedly shaky. He retreated and fetched a canteen of water, unscrewed it, and held it out to the mermaid. It hesitated.

“It’s just water – _fresh water_.”

It took the canteen and carefully brought it to its lips, sipping to test the liquid before it took a grateful gulp and choked again.

“No- _akkk-_ my lungs- they’re working, thank you.” The mermaid set the canteen aside carefully and leaned back on its arm, body now on full display. For the first time, Avon got a good look at the creature. It looked…

Avon was at a loss for words and he wondered whether it was unfair to call the mermaid an “it” when he was indeed as he’d first suspected – a _man_. And a handsome one at that. The mermaid stared at him with innocent brown eyes, his sodden hair framing his face in dark ringlets. His chest, broad and strong, was lightly tanned and smooth as the rest of his body, right down to the thick, powerful tail. He lay there on the deck, glistening from the sea, and Avon couldn’t help biting the inside of his mouth to stop his jaw from dropping. The mermaid was _beautiful_.

“I can give you want you want if you release me,” he spoke gently like he was still getting used to the air in his lungs. Avon noted in passing that his gills were still opening and closing, water trickling down his neck, and the biologist in him was fascinated by the prospect of a creature with dual respiratory systems. He shook his head.

“What?”

“What you want… and you will let me go,” the mermaid heaved itself, ungainly out of the water, and reached for Avon’s thigh. He stepped back by reflex.

“I don’t want anything.”

The mermaid looked confused. His brow wrinkled and he dropped his gaze, eyes skimming across the crotch of Avon’s trousers.

“You don’t want your legs touched?” The tone of his voice was oddly disappointed. “I do not understand. Your kind always wants to be touched.”

The mermaid wasn’t making any sense and Avon said as much, hoping it would explain.

“When we are captured by your boats, you always want to take us away. I do not want to live on the land, so I am offering you what your kind likes so you will let me go.”

“To touch our legs-? Oh,” realisation dawned rather heavily on Avon and he felt himself grow warm with unexpected arousal.

“But you do not want it? You want to take me back to land,” the mermaid’s shoulders drooped and he turned, glancing over at the open side of the boat. It was too far away to get to before the human stopped him; he knew from experience. “Please don’t take me away,” his voice was a shy, fearful whisper.

“I don’t want to take you anywhere!” Avon hastened to calm the mermaid, and he dared to come forwards, resting one knee on the deck. Tentatively, he reached out, but paused when he realised he had no idea how to touch a mermaid. He dropped his hand.

“What is your name?” he asked, hoping to find some connection with the creature.

“I am Roj.”

“I am Avon. I don’t want to hurt you, Roj. I am a marine biologist. I-” he refrained from mentioning what he’d been doing to fish on the shore earlier that day.

“So you are hunting for mermaids?” Avon shook his head rapidly.

“No, not at all. I didn’t- I-”

“You dragged your net through the shoal of fish I was hunting?” he seemed confused as well.

“I was looking for fish.”

“Your kind are always hunting us,” Roj shook his head, rejecting Avon’s words. “You won’t accept my offer because you want to take me back to land and study me. Don’t lie to me-”

“I’m not!” Avon snapped impatiently and Roj flinched. He immediately regretted raising his voice to the sensitive creature.

“Then let us make a deal,” his soft voice carried weight even through the wind. The boat lurched against a stray wave. Avon caught his lip between his teeth. It felt off – wrong, even – to take the mermaid’s offer. _Play with his legs?_ Even if he’d misinterpreted Roj’s words, the deal felt more like taking advantage of an innocent, naïve creature. But he’d pushed back and Roj wouldn’t listen. At least, Avon reasoned as he gathered his resolve, Roj is _attractive_.

His eyes drifted over the mermaid again and his gaze lingered on his face; the red, full lips, delicate throat between the gills… he drifted lower to the chest. Built much like a man, Roj was solid and beautifully developed along with his thick arms, probably from all the swimming. His waist was wide too, with muscles rippling under the layer of fat that presumably kept him warm in the cold oceans below. And that was all there was to him – to the man, at least – before his body merged seamlessly with the scales and hind part of a fish. The saltwater pooling on his tail made his scales glisten like fine jewels, and when Roj shifted forward, the muscles beneath made his scales shimmy and glitter.

“You are _beautiful_ ,” Avon mumbled accidentally, and then blushed when he realised he’d spoken the thoughts out loud. Roj laughed, a tinkling, sweet sound that made his face scrunch up with a delighted smile.

“Thank you,” he blushed as if he’d never received a compliment before. When he’d recovered, he reached forward and placed a gentle hand on Avon’s thigh. This time, Avon didn’t pull back. “Please. Let me touch you. I like to touch humans. You taste good.”

Avon’s heart stuttered and he felt a flame of arousal lick under his skin. Standing, willing, he shimmied out of his heavy work trousers and boots, and then hesitated with his thumbs under the waistband of his pants, feeling suddenly rather stupid. With Roj looking up at him, a daft, appreciative look on his face, Avon felt ridiculous. His pale white legs were bright in the sun, a stark contrast to Roj’s healthy, brown skin. He wondered whether he was getting a bit carried away, comparing himself to a mermaid. Really, he wasn’t a human.

“Are you nervous?” Roj grinned up at Avon from the deck, eyes feasting on the expanses of leg before him. He liked legs and said as much. “You have beautiful legs; will you let me see them all? I think your little one is excited.”

Avon looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants and reddened. His prick gave another pulse, and he bit back a groan in his throat. Despite his nervousness (and the mild humiliation of having his _leg_ called “small”), he found he did desperately want what Roj was offering. Giving a quick glance to the horizon to check for other vessels, he found there were none and stripped.

“Mmm,” Roj reached out as Avon stepped closer and he found himself drawn into the mermaid’s eager grasp. Roj pulled him until he stood erect over him on the deck, and he lifted his body up higher to press kisses to the inside of Avon’s thighs. “You have lovely legs.”

Nuzzling higher, Roj trailed his tongue up the side of Avon’s already straining cock, apparently fascinated by the coarse hair, and he pressed his face into it before bestowing kisses on the root of his cock, circling until he reached Avon’s balls. Guiding his legs open with a hand, Roj mouthed at his balls, sucking them gently into his mouth one after another and pulling tenderly. Avon gasped out a little cry, something somewhere in the back of his mind noticing Roj’s mouth was – mercifully – warm and wet just like a human’s. At another suck, he felt himself begin to leak, precome beading from his slit and rolling down the underside of his cock. Roj retreated from his balls with a slow, agonising suck that made Avon shudder, and he traced his tongue up the vein of his cock until he reached the beading precome.

“Oh!” the mermaid cried out, and Avon’s hasty apology fell on deaf ears. “ _Good._ You’re releasing already.” He went back to Avon’s cock, tonguing his slit and sucking greedily. Avon yelped.

“ _Ah!_ ”

Roj pulled back, but when he saw the look of Avon’s face, his concern turned into a wicked, toothy grin. For the first time, Roj didn’t look quite so innocent.

“You liked that,” he ran his bottom lip along his teeth and peered up at Avon, every bit the sultry siren. “I like your human seed,” his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “It’s salty, but sweet…”

Avon’s legs trembled and his chest was heaving, the sun burning the backs of his thighs, but he could hardly respond; the thoughts in his brain were all but gone. Roj knew the look on his face and laughed.

“Come down,” he took hold of Avon’s slack hand and guided the human towards him. Leaning back, Roj lied down on the deck, pulling a coil of rope across to rest his head, and Avon felt himself guided to kneel.

Roj pulled Avon’s thighs forward, and the human shuffled until he was perched over his mouth. Avon felt rather ridiculous and not a trifle exposed until the mermaid took up his cock and began a gentle, torturous sucking. His tongue lavished the underside of Avon’s cock, teasing at the ridge of the head before fluttering down the vein to the base. The mermaid was obviously practised; his teeth, tucked carefully behind his lips, barely scraped against Avon’s sensitive flesh. He took Avon in careful sucks, bobbing his head gently as he went, bringing Avon to the edge of frenzy before reeling him back again and again.

“ _Oh_ , _Roj-_ ” Avon canted his hips carefully, testing the give of the mermaid’s throat, and each time he rocked a little further back, he felt his throat contract, soft and tight around his prick.

“Please- please-” he moaned, eyes closing against the hot sun, and he turned his face upwards, focussed on the generous mouth around him, sucking as he slid further and further until-

Avon’s balls pressed against Roj’s moist lips and he opened his eyes in shock, barely clenching himself tight enough to stop cumming. He looked down and stifled a choked cry at the sight of Roj, mouth stuffed full of cock, still licking and sucking him with such enthusiasm while below his chin…

Avon’s hand grasped the mermaid’s shoulder and he slid his fingers up to his throat. Underneath his fingertips, he could feel himself bulging in Roj’s neck. Below him, he caught sight of the wide brown eyes staring warmly, lust turning them wide and dark. Avon moaned again, and in a sudden frenzied movement, Roj pulled Avon’s thighs forward and crammed his cock down his throat, contracting his muscles and flaring his gills in a move that sent hot air rushing over his cock and he came, shouting, cum flooding down Roj’s willing throat while the mermaid nursed him, coaxing every last salty drop from him with a ripple of his throat.

Roj seemed to be in no hurry to let Avon go, and he stroked his legs lovingly while the human came down. A bead of sweat trickled from his hair, and Avon shook himself back to reality. Slowly, he eased his shrinking cock from Roj’s throat. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. 

“Thank you.” He gasped and took up his discarded canteen, draining the water in a few mouthfuls.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I told you you would,” Roj smirked, a hand still toying with Avon’s thigh. He used one finger to swirl the coarse hair at the side of his crotch.

“I never said I wouldn’t. I just didn’t think it fair,” he explained with a shrug and stood abruptly, gathering himself back into his pants and pulling on his trousers.

“Why isn’t it fair? I play with your legs, and you let me go. It’s a good deal for both of us.”

“I was going to let you go anyway,” Avon explained and dropped back to the deck, leaning his elbows on his knees and looking at the creature before him. He could see Roj’s skin was slowing drying, and the glistening of his beautiful tail was disappearing in the dry sun. Avon reached a hand out to Roj’s tail and ran his fingers down the scales. Beneath them, he felt the firm muscle of Roj’s tail twitch and pulse when he shifted. He lied down on his back, looking up at Avon with curious eyes.

“Do you wish you had a tail?” he asked sweetly, reaching up to squeeze Avon’s calf.

“No, I just wondered what it felt like. Sorry,” he pulled his hand back and Roj did the same. “I gather you wish you had legs?”

“Sometimes, yes,” Roj shrugged and looked around them. “But they’d be useless in the ocean. Humans swim so badly. I’d never catch any fish.”

“You could if you had a boat like this?”

Roj laughed gently.

“It looks like very hard work.”

“Oh, it is,” Avon grinned placed a hand on Roj’s chest. The mermaid’s skin was dry now, and under the hot sun he could feel it burning. He pulled his hand away quickly.

“You’re getting dry.”

Roj nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position.

“Yes, I know. It’s starting to sting. I’ll have to go back into the water soon.” Avon’s smile faded.

“Oh. Of course.”

“Thank you for releasing me.”

“I told you I was going to. I-” he looked down at Roj. “I would repay you for… playing with my legs, but I’m not sure how.”

Roj looked up at Avon and smiled politely.

“There is something you could do, if you like?”

Mutely, Avon licked his lips and nodded. This time, Roj grinned.

“Give me your hand.”

Roj gripped Avon’s warm, dry hand with his and brought the human’s fingers down to the area just below his skin where his scales started. Pressing his hand flat against the top of his tail, Roj spread Avon’s fingers out and guided the heel of his palm to press. The flesh beneath the scales here felt more hollow than the rest of his tail. Roj squirmed a little and bit his lip.

“If you massage me just there, it feels good.”

Avon stared at his hand for a moment and then moved, allowing himself to be guided by Roj. The mermaid pressed Avon’s palm deep into the hollow and moaned, eyes closing in pleasure.

“Just like that,” he opened his eyes again and smiled up at Avon. The human continued, pressing down on the mermaid’s tail, kneading the flesh, and Roj squirmed below him. “You’re very good,” he praised.

Avon twisted his hand, turning as he pressed harder, sensing the need from Roj. He watched, fascinated, as something translucent white seeped between the scales, pooling slowly around his hand. The liquid was warm and Avon could smell the salt rising from it.

“What’s th- is that- normal?”

A chuckle rumbled up from Roj and he looked a trifle shy as he explained.

“It’s my seed. Mermaids, we don’t mate like you humans do; it’s all done in the water,” he rolled his body upwards, seeming to be drawn to the press of Avon’s firm hand. He pressed back harder and more whiteness escaped, making his hand slippery.

“So that’s-” Avon stared, fascinated and shocked at the revelation. He’d studied plenty of fish in his time with the research vessel, even massaged some for collection like this before. But the fish never seemed to _enjoy_ it like Roj was. Though, really, he wasn’t a fish?

“If you keep pressing, I will release,” he had started gasping now, and Avon knew the reflex was as much arousal as it was the result of being exposed to the air. He could see Roj’s gills parting on the side of his neck, gaping in time with his mouth. His skin had gone dry; they’d need to put him back in the ocean soon. But not before Avon was done.

“It’s the least I could do after what you did for me,” Avon replied a little breathless himself, and leaned down further to dig his hand in delicious, firm circles over Roj’s tail. The mermaid was trembling now, gulping in pleasure, and Avon’s hand was wet with the white liquid coming from Roj. As he seemed to reach completion, Avon felt a small gap open between the scales under his palm. Roj didn’t guide him, but he took the risk. Avon slipped his pinky inside the little hole and twisted, and Roj shouted. Hot white seed rushed over Avon’s hand and Roj gripped his wrist, pressing Avon’s hand down into him over and over until his seed had all but emptied over his tail and dripped onto the sun-parched deck. Eventually, Roj’s hands dropped and he released Avon, a lazy, satisfied smile on his lips.

“Thank you,” he rasped out, and Avon knew it was time to get him back into the water. He wiped his hand on his trouser leg and nodded.

“You’re welcome.”

With rather a graceless amount of crawling, Roj reached the side of the boat and slid into the water in a great splash, disappearing into the millions of tiny bubbles he left in his wake. Avon watched a while, expecting a goodbye, and his heart sank when the mermaid didn’t resurface. But just as he turned to leave, a shaggy head burst from the water and Roj shook the hair from his eyes.

“Avon!” he called out, a hand clenched over his neck holding his gills tight. The human turned around. “Goodbye.”

Avon felt a lump in his throat. Part of him didn’t want Roj to leave, but he knew neither of them could stay long. He tried to count his blessings.

“Goodbye.”

“Can I come see you again?” Avon’s eyes widened and his heart thumped in his chest, overfilling with joy.

“How would you find me?” he called across the water.

“I know your boat. You’ve come out here before,” Roj paused and licked his lips. “You’ll come again, won’t you?”


End file.
